


Scars

by chasingvictoryx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, cutting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: As soon as she realizes that she's still touching his scars, she quickly retracts her hand, only for it to get caught by Nathan's.Her gaze stays locked on their hands, unable to meet his gaze as she mutters out a quiet, "I'm sorry."Nathan pulls her hand back towards him, allowing her fingers to graze his scarred flesh again. "It's okay," he murmurs, and her gaze finally lifts to meet his as he adds, "you can touch them."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter will contain mentions of self-harm, so if you'd rather not read that, then I wouldn't recommend going any further.
> 
> \--
> 
> I wrote this taking place sometime after the two established a romantic relationship together. By this point they've developed quite a bit with each other, at least far enough to openly admit that they love each other.
> 
> If romantic Chasescott makes you uncomfortable, you should probably turn back now.

This isn't their first time being intimate with one another, and it probably wouldn't be their last, but it _is_ the first time that Victoria's seen the scars that litter Nathan's body. Jagged scar tissue extends from his elbows down to his wrists and they seem to be the worst of it. There are numerous amounts of tinier scars that he's made on both his chest and stomach. It makes her eyes widen and she automatically reaches out to touch them.

At first, Nathan had been hesitant to remove his shirt, but then told Victoria that _she_ could remove it if she wanted to. With Nathan seeming to be alright with it, she carefully removed the article of clothing and let it fall to the floor.

Now that she was actually _touching_ the scars, she couldn't help but think of how _foreign_ it felt to her; how _different._ She didn't know exactly _why_ Nathan had done this to himself, but she was no idiot- she could, at the very least, venture a guess. Another thought that crossed her mind along with this, was that she hadn't been there to _stop him._ She hadn't been around to be a good enough friend so that he wouldn't harm himself, or at least not harm himself as much. Victoria was slowly drilling it into her head that she'd been a _shitty_ friend- regardless of whatever might be said otherwise.

As soon as she realized that she was  _still_ touching his scars, she quickly retracted her hand, only for it to get caught by Nathan's.

Her gaze stayed locked on their hands, unable to meet his gaze as she muttered out a quiet, "I'm sorry."

Nathan pulled her hand back towards him, allowing her fingers to graze his scarred flesh again. "It's okay," he murmured, and her gaze finally lifted to meet his as he added, "you can touch them."

Victoria hesitated a little at first, but she gently glided her lithe fingers over a few different scars, before she could feel Nathan's working on unclasping the buttons of her cashmere top.

Once the last button was undone, she helped take it off as Nathan leaned in to kiss down her neck, and lightly caress her skin.

A quiet, 'I love you,' is murmured against her skin as his lips trail lower and lower, and it resulted in a breathy sigh from Victoria as one of her hands entangled itself into his hair.

"I love you, too."

Nathan pulled back to meet her gaze for a moment before he leaned in again, this time capturing her lips with his own, and pulling them both down to the bed.

Victoria's hands slowly roamed over his chest and down his shoulders.

Nathan had shown his scars to her, however hard that might've been, and she would make it a point to plant a kiss over every single one of them; to let him know how much she still loved and cared about him despite it all.

Nathan was still Nathan- perfectly imperfect and really all that Victoria wanted and needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Chasescott needed more love, so this was created. They're one of my faves.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
